Venomania After The Madness
by bio1
Summary: Duke Venomania mendapati dirinya masih hidup setelah percobaan pembunuhan oleh seorang pria yang menyamar menjadi wanita. Dia pun mengetahui siapa yang menolongnya, dan berharap masih ada kesempatan untuk menemui wanita pujaannya hatinya..
1. After the Madness

**Venomania** - _After The Madness_

Duke Venomania sudah tak ingat berapa lama dia tertidur. Yang dia rasakan hanyalah luka di dadanya yang masih menusuk. Dia tak bisa menggerakkan anggota badannya, badannya mati rasa.

"Apa aku sudah mati? Semuanya tampak gelap.. Tapi kalau aku mati, tak mungkin aku bisa berbicara sendiri...," gumamnya dalam hati. Dia berusaha lagi untuk membuka matanya, dan berhasil! Entah itu yang kesekian kalinya dia mencoba membuka mata dan akhirnya Duke tahu dia masih hidup. Dia melihat langit2 ranjang tempat tidur yang dikenalnya, tempatnya memadu hasrat dengan para wanitanya dulu.

"Ugh...!," keluhnya sambil menahan sakit di dadanya. Perlahan dia ingat dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia memeluk seorang wanita cantik bergaun biru, tapi kemudian dia terluka dan tumbang.. Dan hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah wajah Gumina – pujaan hatinya, yang pergi meninggalkannya dengan dingin. Duke pun menghela nafas panjang. Kini seluruh dada-nya ikut sakit, tidak hanya lukanya.

Bangsawan berambut ungu panjang itu mencoba bangun dari tidurnya, dan setelah bersusah payah dia akhirnya bisa bersandar pada bantalnya yang gemuk. Dia melihat bahwa luka-nya telah diobati dan diperban dengan rapih. Aroma obat herbal yang kuat merebak dipenjuru kamar yang gelap itu. Duke menoleh kearah jam besar yang terletak dipojok kamarnya – jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Dia mendapati roti, buah-buahan dan pot air dimeja kecil samping kasur.

Tenggorokannya pun meminta dibasahi, dan tanpa menunggu lama – diminumnya air sebanyak yang bisa ia teguk. Ah, rasanya jauh lebih baik. Duke berusaha berdiri, dan keluar untuk mencari tahu. Berharap seseorang ada. Berharap Gumina ada, Gumina yang kembali, Gumina yang menolongnya. Dia berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong gelap. Biasanya lilin-lilin menjadi penerang, tapi kali ini gelap. Ya, sudah tak ada orang lagi disini. Mana mungkin lilin akan menyala sendiri?

-GRATAK-

Duke Venomania mendengar bunyi sesuatu dari arah ruang utama. Dia bergegas menuju kesana, namun karena badannya lemas, dia hanya bisa berjalan pelan. "Gumina? Gumina, jawablah!," panggilnya – namun tak ada jawaban. Tapi Duke tetap memasang telinga, terdengar jelas suara orang melangkah, lalu berlari menutup pintu.

Duke sampai di ruangan utama. Dia melihat meja panjang tempatnya sering makan malam, sofa tempatnya sering mencumbu wanita-wanitanya. Sekarang sudah tidak ada siapapun lagi. Dia berjalan dan duduk di kursi tengah meja makan itu, pikirannya kosong. Ditariknya nafas panjang, walau tidak membuatnya benar-benar lega. Apa yang telah hilang, tidak akan pernah kembali. Sejak awal, gadis itu juga tidak pernah menyukainya. Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

-KRIEET-

Duke segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya karena menyadari ada seseorang yang membuka pintu utama. Dia bergegas berlari menuruni tangga, menuju pintu depan. Sesampainya disana, dia tak menemukan siapa-siapa. Pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat, dibuka olehnya. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun. Hanya malam yang gelap dan pekat, dan deru angin bersahutan. Dalam hati kecilnya ia berharap kalau-kalau yang menolongnya dari kematian adalah Gumina Glassred – Aristokrat yang juga teman masa kecilnya. Duke sangat mencintai wanita mungil itu, tapi sayangnya cinta itu tak pernah bersambut.

Dia menutup lagi pintu besar itu, dan beranjak pelan kembali ke ruang utama. Sekonyong-konyong dia masih bisa merasakan bayangan para wanita berkeliaran mengikutinya, termasuk pula Gumina. Masa itu sudah berlalu. Ia bahkan tidak ingat lagi sudah berapa lama sejak saat semuanya melarikan diri. Tapi Duke menyadari bahwa sepertinya ada yang mengurus dirinya, dia berharap bahwa seorang dari wanita-nya ada sekarang juga, untuk menemaninya..

"Siapapun tidak masalah.. Aku tak ingin sendiri..," rintihnya pelan. Tapi tak ada yang menjawab. Dia hanya bisa melangkah pelan, kembali ke ruang utama dan merebahkan diri di sofa beludru berwarna ungu pekat. Dia menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya, dan mencoba tidur. Tapi matanya terasa hangat, diikuti butir air mata turun perlahan dari pelupuknya. Yang dia lihat hanya Gumina, wajah gadis itu terbayang begitu dalam. Keinginan untuk bertemu lagi kuat terasa, tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi lagi.

-BLAM-

Terdengar suara pintu tertutup, cukup keras. Duke segera bangun dari sofanya, dan bergegas turun. Dia mendapati sekelebat bayangan hitam dalam kegelapan. "Siapa itu?," sergahnya sambil menuruni tangga dan mendekati orang berkerudung hitam sebadan itu. Karena gelap dan tertutup kerudung, Duke tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. "Kamu siapa? Apa maumu?," tanya Duke sekali lagi – tapi orang itu hanya diam dan mundur, hingga akhirnya terpojok ke pintu.

Sekilas, tubuhnya terlihat kecil. Duke Venomania segera membuka kerudungnya – berharap kalau Gumina datang.. Tapi betapa kagetnya dia melihat paras wanita yang dikenalnya. Rambutnya yang panjang tergerai keluar. Meski dalam kegelapan, Duke bisa mengenali wanita itu. Dia Lukana Octo, wanita pertama yang datang padanya. Gadis cantik itu tidak berani menatap padanya, dia hanya menunduk.

Duke tercengang, meski sempat kecewa karena bukan orang yang dia harapkan – tapi tetap memberi gadis itu pelukan erat. "Kamu-kah yang sudah menolongku?," bisiknya pelan, dan Lukana mengangguk. "Kenapa kamu melakukannya?," tanya Duke lagi, tapi gadis itu hanya diam. "Baiklah, simpan itu untuk kamu ceritakan nanti...,"

Duke pun duduk bersandar di sofa ruang yang telah selesai menyalakan penerangan, datang menghampirinya sembari membawa seember kecil air beserta keranjang yang entah apa isinya. "Saya akan ganti perban luka-mu, tuan," ucap Lukana sambil melepaskan perban dan bebat yang ada ditubuh Duke. Begitu semua perban terlepas, terlihat luka tusuk yang cukup dalam, sekiranya sudah mengenai jantung-nya. Tapi entah keajaiban apa yang membuatnya masih hidup.

Dengan sigap, Lukana segera membuka sebungkus obat herbal dan dioleskannya diatas perban baru – dan segera ditempelkan lagi keatas luka menganga itu. "Ukh..!," keluh Duke menahan perih, sakitnya luar biasa. Tapi gadis itu sigap menyelesaikan tugasnya. Diapun beralih membasahi handuk kecil dengan air yang ada dalam ember itu, dan mengusap wajah bangsawan ungu yang masih meringis menahan sakit.

Setelah selesai dengan wajah, Lukana pun membasuh tubuh Duke dengan pelan agar tidak menyakitkan lukanya. Begitu selesai, gadis itu beranjak pergi dan Duke pun membaringkan diri lagi. Dia sibuk memikirkan apa alasan gadis itu menolongnya. Sihirnya sudah tidak bekerja sama sekali, jadi gadis itu pasti melakukannya atas dasar keinginan sendiri.. Sembari menghela nafas panjang, dia berharap seandainya gadis yang dicintainya-lah yang melakukan semua ini..

"Tuan, apa tuan ingin makan sesuatu?," tanya Lukana dari balik lorong gelap dipojok ruangan. Mengingat perutnya belum terisi apapun, Duke mengiyakan dengan isyarat tangan – yang hanya dimengerti wanita-wanitanya dulu. Lukana pun menghilang dalam gelap. Ruang itu kembali sepi, sesekali terdengar Duke menghela nafas.

Selang beberapa waktu – yang terasa sangat lama bagi Duke, terdengar suara langkah kaki Lukana datang diiringi semerbak aroma masakan. Sontak perut pun keroncongan, memaksa Duke untuk bangun dan duduk manis di meja makan. Lukana menghidangkan masakan sederhana – steak ayam. "Mohon maaf, karena keterbatasan bahan.. Saya hanya dapat membuatkan ini..," gumam Lukana sambil menunduk dalam-dalam.

Duke mengusap pelan kepalanya, "Terima kasih. Begini juga tidak apa..," dan mulai makan dengan lahap. Lukana tersenyum simpul, lalu duduk disebelah kanan Duke. "Maaf tuan, bukan saya yang tuan harapkan datang. Tapi semoga tuan baik-baik saja setelahnya," tiba-tiba gadis itu bersuara, dan mengagetkan Duke.

"Kenapa kamu menolongku? Kenapa kamu begitu memperhatikanku meski tahu kamu bukan orang yang kuharapkan?," tanya pria itu sesaat disela-sela proses makannya. Lukana hanya tersenyum kecil, "Bukan apa-apa," sanggahnya cepat, dan dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mengenakan lagi kerudung hitamnya. "Saya pulang dulu tuan. Senang melihat tuan sudah siuman.," pamitnya sambil menghilang dalam gelap.

Duke menarik nafas panjang, "Itu bukan jawaban.. Lukana... Kembalilah besok..," gumamnya setelah Lukana tak lagi terdengar berada dalam mansion mewah itu. Setidaknya masih akan ada harapan untuk bertemu Gumina..

Hari pun berganti. Duke terbangun dan mendapati dirinya tertidur di sofa. Badannya terasa tidak nyaman mungkin karena posisi tidur yang salah dan tempat yang tidak nyaman. Sesekali, luka di dadanya masih menimbulkan perih yang menyakitkan, tapi itu bukanlah hal yang mengganggu. Duke segera menuju ruang mandi untuk membasuh wajah. Kesegaran air pegunungan cukup untuk membuatnya segar. Dan setelah kain handuk mengeringkan wajahnya, Duke pun kembali ke ruang utama.

"Selamat pagi, tuan.," sapa seseorang kepadanya. Duke segera menoleh – Lukana! Gadis itu datang lagi, dan dia membawa sekeranjang sayur mayur. "Ah.. Oh.. Pagi..," jawab Duke dengan terbata-bata. Ia cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran gadis itu kembali di mansion-nya. Tampaknya selama dirinya tak sadarkan diri, Lukana sudah mengurus dirinya dan istana kosongnya itu dengan baik. Lukana langsung bergerak menuju dapur dan tidak keluar lagi.

Dipenuhi rasa penasaran, Duke segera mengekori Lukana. Dikepalanya sudah banyak sekali pertanyaan yang harus ia dapatkan jawabannya. Dia mengintip dari celah pintu dapur yang tidak tertutup rapat gadis berambut merah muda itu sedang membersihkan sayuran dan tidak menyadari kehadirannya. "Lukana..," panggil Duke pelan dari luar, mengagetkan gadis itu. Dia segera meninggalkan tugasnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Duke. Tanpa menunggu lama, pria tegap itu segera merangsek masuk dam memojokkan Lukana ke meja.

"Aku punya banyak pertanyaan yang harus kamu jawab.. Tanpa terkecuali..," tegasnya pada gadis itu. Lukana tampak kaget, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk. Duke pun membiarkannya mengatur 2 kursi dapur – ia duduk bersandar pada meja dan Lukana didepannya. "Tuan, apa tuan tidak keberatan kalau saya sambil menyiapkan masakan? Saya kuatir jam makan siang akan segera tiba.," tanya gadis itu sambil mengangkat sayur yang dicucinya dan memindahkan banyak barang ke meja besar itu – dan lalu segera menyalakan tungku dan memasak air dalam panci besar.

"Tidak masalah, tapi kamu harus menjawab semuanya.," jawab Duke tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya sedikitpun dari gadis itu. Semua yang dilakukannya diamati Duke dengan seksama. Walau hampir tidak pernah mengetahui urusan dapur, tapi sekarang ia tahu, untuk menyiapkan masakan saja, gadis itu sudah sangat sibuk kesana kemari. Begitu Lukana duduk di kursi dan memotong-motong bahan masakan dengan cepat, Duke menyusun pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakannya.

"Ah.. Aku ingin tahu, sudah berapa hari aku tidak sadarkan diri?," tanya Duke setelah berpikir beberapa menit. "Hampir 2 minggu, tuan.," jawab Lukana pendek – ia lebih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Duke kaget, "Hampir 2 minggu? Bagaimana caramu sehingga aku masih bisa bertahan tanpa makan dan minum? Kamu memanggil tabib darimana?," tanyanya cepat – karena kebingungan.

"Tuan memang sekarat 2 minggu yang lalu. Saya sempat melihat anda, tapi saya lebih memilih untuk pulang. Tapi saya tak bisa meninggalkan anda begitu saja, jadi saya putuskan untuk kembali lagi dengan membawa teman saya yang seorang tabib. Tiap hari saya meminumkan madu dan susu kepada anda, tapi mungkin anda tidak ingat. Anda sering mengigau dan berkeringat hebat dimasa kritis, tapi untunglah seminggu terakhir ini kesehatan anda berangsur membaik. Jadi saya bisa pulang ke rumah.," terang Lukana dengan cepat.

Duke terdiam. Dia tidak ingat apapun. "Apa yang kamu lakukan dirumah? Kamu punya keluarga? Dimana rumahmu?," tanya Duke lagi. "Saya tinggal di Asmodin selatan dan saya bekerja sebagai penjahit. Orangtua saya sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Tuan mungkin sudah tidak ingat, tapi Tuan pernah memesan pakaian kepada saya, dan saya mengingatnya sampai sekarang.," papar Lukana sambil memotong daging kecil-kecil. Ia bekerja dengan cepat.

Diingatkan oleh masa lalunya, Duke pun perlahan-lahan mengingat kalau keluarganya turun temurun adalah pejabat tinggi di Asmodin, sebuah kota didaerah tenggara Kerajaan Luciel. Ayah Venomania dulu adalah bawahan ratu Luciel dan menurun hingga kepadanya. Hingga ratu Luciel berganti menjadi seorang ratu kecil berumur 14 tahun yang sangat kejam. Tapi Duke Venomania pintar merayu sang ratu, sehingga hanya kota miliknya yang tidak dihancurkan kerajaan besar Luciel. Dan Duke yang pernah membuat kontrak terlarang dengan setan, ia mampu menarik banyak gadis dari mana saja untuk menjadi istrinya.

Namun suatu hari, seorang pria yang menyamar menjadi wanita datang dan berusaha membunuhnya karena kehilangan kekasih hati yang terpikat oleh pesona Venomania. Sampai disana semua ingatannya seolah terputus, tidak ada yang tersisa kecuali wajah Gumina yang ia cintai – pergi meninggalkannya dengan dingin. Teringat akan itu, Duke merasakan sakit hati yang amat sangat. Tetapi ia tahu, ia mendapat kesempatan lagi untuk mencari Gumina dan menyampaikan isi hatinya.

Duke pun teringat akan sesaat sebelum ia mencari kekuatan untuk memikat wanita, dia pernah melakukan kunjungan ke daerah Asmodin selatan, dan dia baru teringat mampir di toko penjahit lalu memesan pakaian disana. Dia menatap Lukana, "Aku ingat, aku memesan setelan jas ungu pertamaku padamu.," ucapnya sambil memperhatikan gadis itu. Lukana menoleh padanya dan tersenyum.

"Satu hal lagi, kenapa kamu melakukannya?," tanya Duke tanpa menunggu lebih lama. Lukana berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, segera melanjutkan proses memasak. "Kalau ditanya kenapa, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Tuan. Aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang tewas didepan mataku. Apalagi tuan tanah yang pernah memesan padaku.," jawabnya sambil menyibukkan diri dengan memasak.

Bangsawan itu mengangguk. "Lukana, apa kamu tahu dimana keluarga Glassred berada sekarang? Apa mereka masih tinggal di Asmodin?," tanya Duke cepat. Gadis itu menggeleng, "Keluarga Glassred sudah pindah ke Mammona seminggu yang lalu, tuan. Dan tidak ada kabar lagi.," jawabnya. Duke menghela nafas. Mammona? Itu sangat jauh dari sini, perlu waktu 5 hari perjalanan dengan kereta kuda dan itu belum termasuk waktu istirahat.. Gumina kenapa kamu pergi begitu jauh? Apa kamu benar-benar membenciku?

"Mungkin kalau sudah sehat, aku ingin pergi ke Mammona. Ada urusan dengan keluarga Glassred. Lukana, kalau saat itu tiba, maukah kamu menemaniku? Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, aku hanya bisa berharap padamu.," pinta Duke berharap. Gadis itu tidak menjawab, tapi mengiyakan dengan anggukan kepala.


	2. The New Days

**Venomania** – _The New Days_

Siang yang panas itu tak menyurutkan langkah kaki Lukana berkeliling pasar kota. Dengan payung ditangannya, dia berkeliling mengunjungi satu per satu toko yang menjual material kain. Setelah menemukan kain yang cocok, dia segera menawar dan mendapatkan harga yang cocok. Semua bahan yang diperlukan sudah terbeli, Lukana pun segera kembali ke rumah kecilnya di Asmodin selatan. Lukana membuka kunci pintu rumahnya, masuk dan meletakkan barang-barang yang dibelinya diatas meja kerja. Ia meletakkan payungnya dipojok ruangan, membasuh wajah dan mengeringkan tangan – kemudian duduk didepan mesin jahitnya.

Dibongkarnya barang dan kain belanjaannya – serta dikeluarkannya banyak pola pakaian pesanan pelanggan. Dengan sigap Lukana segera memotong-motong kain sesuai pola yang sudah digambarnya. Saking terfokus pada pekerjaan, Lukana tidak sadar bahwa Duke Venomania memperhatikan dari balik pintu rumahnya.

Tidak ingin mengganggu Lukana, Duke segera beranjak ke kediaman Glassred. Ia ingin mencari tahu apakah benar keluarga aristokrat itu sudah pergi dari kotanya. Kotanya? Dia baru ingat, apa yang terjadi selama dia tidak memegang tampuk pemerintahan? Siapa yang menggantikan dia? Ah itu nanti saja baru dipikirkan. Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah keberadaan Gumina.

Sepanjang jalan, banyak masyarakat yang melihat Duke Venomania berjalan di Asmodin tanpa pengawal ataupun kereta kuda – dan memperbincangkannya. Tapi Duke tidak memusingkan itu, rumah keluarga Glassred sudah didepan matanya. Dia menyusuri jalan setapak yang dilapisi batu bata rapi dengan pagar besi tinggi menjulang di sisi kiri-nya. Pagar halaman rumah Glassred. Ia pun sampai didepan rumah besar itu. Pagar utama dikunci, tidak dapat dibuka. Duke melempar pandangan ke sekeliling. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ada orang..

Gerbang pintu terkunci, semua jendela tampak tertutup dan ditutupi gorden putih. Begitu pula pintu halaman belakang yang biasanya terbuka, tempat Gumina selalu pesta teh sore dengan teman-teman wanitanya. Kursi dan meja di taman juga sudah tidak ada. Mereka semua benar-benar pergi. Duke Venomania memandangi halaman belakang tempatnya sering mengunjungi Gumina dulu sewaktu kecil.

Mereka berkenalan pada umur 6 tahun, di pesta malam yang diselenggarakan oleh ayah Duke Venomania dulu. Mereka berteman baik sampai pada akhirnya bersekolah bersama. Duke yang menaruh hati pada Gumina yakin kalau sahabatnya itu pasti juga menyukainya walau wajahnya tidak terlalu mempesona. Namun suatu hari, Gumina menolak ajakan Duke untuk bermain bersama. Gadis itu berteman dengan gadis-gadis aristokrat lain, dan mereka semua memperoloknya, termasuk Gumina sendiri.

Semenjak saat itu, dunia seolah selalu memperoloknya, menertawakan wajahnya. Duke bahkan tidak tahu apa salahnya. Semua orang membuat guyonan dan sindiran untuk wajahnya, hingga ia menjadi pemurung. Duke remaja sangat sensitif, tidak ingin bertemu siapapun. Dan beberapa tahun berlalu sampai Duke mengikat kontrak dengan iblis dan mendapatkan kekuatan untuk memikat wanita.

Duke sempat meragukan perasaannya, karena Gumina sendiri tidak peduli – ia ingin melupakan gadis itu dengan banyak wanita lain. Tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Setidaknya, perasaan itu ingin ia sampaikan agar tidak ada hal yang menyesakkan dadanya lagi. Hanya saja sekarang keluarga besar Glassred sudah pindah ke kota Mammona – kota di tengah padang gurun. Mau mengejar kesana juga tidak tahu mereka ada dimana. Luas Mammona beberapa kali lipat Asmodin, banyak keluarga bangsawan disana, tidak akan mudah menemukan Gumina, apalagi Duke belum pernah berkunjung kesana sama sekali.

"Selamat siang, Lord Venomania.," sapa seseorang dari belakang, mengagetkan Duke. Dia segera berbalik badan untuk mengetahui siapa yang menyapanya. Seorang berkacamata yang tidak ia kenal. Orang itu tersenyum ramah dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menyalami Duke, "Salam kenal, saya Hidelzer Kiyomaru. Bagaimana dengan kesehatan anda? Saya dengar ada percobaan pembunuhan kepada anda 2 minggu yang lalu.. Jadi saya diutus oleh ratu Luciel untuk menggantikan anda memerintah.," terangnya lancar. Duke menyalaminya balik sembari mengangguk perlahan. 'Percobaan pembunuhan? Menarik.. Skenario apa yang sedang terjadi?,' pikir bangsawan itu dalam hati.

"Senang berjumpa dengan saudara Hidelzer. Anda pasti keturunan orang dari negeri timur jauh. Saya penguasa disini, Duke Venomania. Sungguh suatu kehormatan bagi saya untuk menerima utusan ratu Luciel. Terimakasih sudah menggantikan saya mengurus Asmodin, mohon bantuannya untuk beberapa waktu kedepan sampai saya benar-benar sembuh.," jawab Duke dengan sigap dan rapi, seolah kata-katanya sudah tersusun rapi untuk setiap perkenalan dengan orang baru. Mereka berjabat tangan dan saling melempar senyum.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang Lord lakukan disini? Ini rumah kosong.," ujar Hidelzer sembari menengok rumah yang dikunjungi Duke. "Ah, tuan Hidelzer. Saya ingin tahu, kemanakah keluarga pemilik rumah ini pergi? Sebelumnya rumah ini dihuni oleh keluarga Glassred, seingatku..," gumam Duke sembari bertanya.

"Oh! Iya, benar sekali. Seminggu yang lalu keluarga Glassred menjual rumah ini pada saya dan mereka semua pindah ke Mammona. Mereka bangkrut karena menunggak pajak yang lumayan tinggi sehingga mereka terpaksa menjualnya.," jawab Hidelzer enteng sambil bersender pada pagar besi hitam halaman rumah tersebut. Jawabannya sontak mengagetkan Duke, "Mereka bangkrut katamu? Mereka tidak pernah lalai melunasi pajak!," sergahnya cepat.

Tapi Hidelzer menggeleng, "Mungkin mereka tidak lalai membayar pajak kepadamu, tapi mereka tidak pernah membayar pajak pokok tahunan kepada ibukota Luciel, dan mereka terpaksa menjual rumah ini kepada saya. Saya akan tinggal disini mulai minggu depan dan membantu anda memerintah Asmodin.," sanggahnya cepat – dan santai. Duke tercengang, dia hampir tidak percaya kenapa keluarga Glassred bisa melakukan hal seperti itu.

Setiap bangsawan kaya diwajibkan membayar pajak pokok tahunan kepada keluarga kerajaan Luciel, termasuk pula Duke sendiri. Jumlahnya tidak terlalu besar, tetapi kalau ditunggak – bunganya akan meningkat tajam. Duke sendiri baru kali ini bertemu dengan Hidelzer Kiyomaru. Sepertinya dia aristokrat baru.

"Daripada ngobrol disini, bagaimana kalau anda mampir ke rumah inap saya? Mari kita makan siang bersama sambil bertukar pikiran sejenak. Saya ingin tahu bagaimana cara anda melewatkan masa kritis anda. Mari!," ajak Hidelzer sembari mempersilakan Duke untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan beberapa blok dari sana, dan masuk ke rumah 3 lantai. Hidelzer menaiki tangga samping, diikuti Duke. Mereka sampai di lantai 2 dengan pintu terkunci. Pria berkacamata itu segera membuka pintu dan mempersilakan Duke masuk. Untuk ukuran rumah inap, tempat ini cukup berkelas. Tidak heran, dia utusan ratu ibukota – segalanya pasti dipersiapkan dengan baik.

"Selamat datang tuan Kiyomaru.. Ada tamu ya? Sebentar akan bibi buatkan teh..," ujar seorang wanita paruh baya yang turun dari lantai atas. Sepertinya dia pembantu Hidelzer. "Baiklah bibi, terimakasih sebelumnya. Mari, Lord Venomania! Silakan duduk disini!," ujar pria berambut coklat itu sambil duduk dan mempersilakan Duke duduk di sofa tamu.

"Sembari menunggu, bolehkah anda menceritakan kronologis percobaan pembunuhan yang terjadi pada anda?," tanya Hidelzer mengawali pembicaraan. Duke berpikir sejenak, "Yah, saya awalnya juga tidak mengira pelaku akan membawa pisau. Saya menerima siapa saja datang ke mansion tapi rupanya ada juga pihak yang tidak menyukai saya dan mencoba membunuh saya. Untunglah saya masih diberi kesempatan hidup, saya akan introspeksi diri.," terang Duke tanpa menyebutkan lebih rinci ciri-ciri sang pelaku. Hidelzer tampak menyimak dengan seksama.

"Lalu, siapakah yang merawat anda selama ini? Saya dengar dari ratu, anda tinggal sendirian di mansion?," tanya Hidelzer lagi. Duke tampak diam sesaat, "Ah, kenalanku yang menolongku. Dia datang membawa tabib untuk mengobatiku dan merawatku selama dua minggu ini. Aku sungguh berterima-kasih padanya.," jawabnya sambil teringat Lukana. Apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu ya? Apa dia masih bekerja dirumahnya?

"Maaf mengganggu.. Ini teh dan kue keringnya..," sela pembantu Hidelzer yang datang dan menghidangkan teh serta sepiring kue kering yang ditata rapi. "Terimakasih bibi. Silakan Lord, diminum tehnya, sambil menunggu jam makan siang.," ujar Hidelzer. Duke tersenyum dan mengangkat cangkirnya. Hmm, teh Irish Breakfast – diseruputnya pelan. Duke bahkan sudah tidak ingat berapa lama ia tidak menikmati teh.. Mungkin beberapa tahun yang lalu, sendirian, karena rindu saat-saat pesta teh dengan Gumina.

"Lord Venomania, saya mungkin akan menikah dalam satu atau dua bulan kedepan setelah pindah ke rumah baru. Semoga Lord berkenan hadir dan memberi restu..," ucap Hidelzer malu-malu. "Oh, benarkah? Saya pasti hadir! Siapa calon istrimu?," tanya Duke antusias. Hidelzer hanya tersenyum, "Gadis Asmodin juga. Dia cantik dan menarik, juga mau menerima anak asuhku. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk saling merasa cocok, dan kami setuju untuk menikah.," terangnya lagi.

Duke tersenyum, walau dalam hati sebenarnya kecut. Menikah, Hidelzer beruntung. Dia tampak menawan, walau mengangkat anak asuh, wanita mana yang tidak terpikat dengannya? Bahkan gadis jelata pun pasti menginginkan cintanya. Karir menunjang, wajah tampan dan menikah dengan wanita yang dicintainya. Sedangkan dirinya mungkin masih jauh dari semua itu. Dia harus memulai semuanya dari awal, dia ingin mengejar Gumina ke Mammona, dan belum tentu hal itu bisa meluluhkannya.

"Tuan Hidelzer, apakah anda mengetahui alamat keluarga Glassred di Mammona?," tanya Duke penasaran. Sayangnya Hidelzer menggeleng, "Tidak ada kabar lebih lanjut dari mereka, sayang sekali. Maaf saya tidak dapat membantu.," jawabnya mengiba. Duke menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya, lalu menyeruput tehnya. "Kalau boleh saya tahu, kenapa anda ingin sekali mencari keluarga Glassred?," tanya Hidelzer balik.

"Ada urusan mendesak yang belum sempat saya selesaikan, tahu-tahu mereka sudah pergi. Saya berniat menyusul kesana, dan kalau saja ada alamat baru mereka, itu akan sangat membantu..," gumam Duke sembari berpikir. "Kalau untuk alamat saya tidak dapat membantu, mohon maaf. Tapi saya bisa meminjamkan anda kereta dan kuda-kuda terbaik milik saya untuk perjalanan anda kesana.," ucap Hidelzer yang berusaha menyemangati Duke. Berhasil, tuan tanah Asmodin itu tersenyum penuh harapan, "Terimakasih tuan Hidelzer, saya berhutang budi padamu!,"

"Tuan Kiyomaru, makan siang sudah siap. Silakan ke ruang makan.," panggil bibi pembantu Hidelzer lagi. "Mari, my Lord. Kita makan siang terlebih dahulu. Setelahnya saya akan mengantar anda kembali ke mansion dengan kereta saya.," ajak Hidelzer sambil berdiri. Duke mengikuti saja tanpa menolak. Mereka berjalan ke ruangan sebelah. Tidak terlalu besar, tapi ada perapian, meja makan untuk 8 orang dan sebuah meja kerja yang penuh tumpukan kertas.

Hidelzer berjalan kearah meja makan yang tampaknya sudah tertata rapi. Setelah mempersilakan Duke untuk duduk, Hidelzer pun duduk, "Mari makan. Suatu kehormatan bisa duduk bersama Lord Venomania disini.," ucapnya sembari membuka tutup piring Duke dan piringnya. Tersaji Foie Gras yang masih mengebul. Mereka bersantap bersama sambil membicarakan kondisi Asmodin 2 minggu ini.

Sesampainya di pos, Hidelzer sudah menantinya. Duke segera menyeberang jalan. "My Lord anda kemana saja? Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan saya, barang pesanan saya rupanya belum jadi, saya komplain tadi. Mari, saya antar ke mansion!," ucap Hidelzer meminta maaf sambil mempersilakan Duke untuk masuk ke kereta. "Maaf, saya juga berkeliling sejenak.," timpal Duke selagi kereta kuda melaju menuju mansion.

Keduanya sudah selesai makan siang. Hidelzer hendak mengantarkan Duke Venomania kembali ke mansionnya, dan mereka menunggu kereta kuda datang. "Saya sangat senang bisa berbincang bincang dengan Lord siang ini. Saya harap kita bisa menjalin kerjasama kedepannya.," ucap Hidelzer antusias sembari menyalami Duke. Bangsawan itu tersenyum dan balas menyalaminya, "Terima kasih juga atas jamuan makan siangnya. Saya sangat terbantu oleh Tuan Hidelzer, terima kasih banyak.," timpalnya ramah.

Tak lama kemudian, kereta kuda pun datang dan mereka menaikinya. Tanpa aba-aba, kereta segera meluncur di jalan, bergerak ke arah mansion milik Duke. "Ah, Lord Venomania.. Apakah anda keberatan kalau saya mampir untuk mengambil barang pesanan saya? Tidak akan lama.," sahut Hidelzer yang tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Duke hanya mengangguk, dan lalu Hidelzer menoleh keluar jendela, memberi aba-aba pada kusirnya.

Duke melempar pandangannya keluar jendela. Mereka menyusuri jalan-jalan besar Asmodin. Entah kenapa, disetiap pelosok kota sepertinya ada kenangan manis masa kecil yang tersisa. Dimanapun ia pergi, selalu ada bayangan Gumina kecil dan dirinya bermain. Entah berlarian di jalan, bermain di taman kota ataupun berkereta bersama. Sadar dari lamunannya, Duke menyadari kereta bergerak kearah Asmodin selatan dan diparkirkan di depan pos pengamanan.

"Saya permisi sebentar, my Lord. Tidak akan lama.," pamit Hidelzer sopan sambil turun dari kereta kuda. Ia tampaknya menginstruksikan sesuatu kepada kusirnya, dan segera menyeberangi jalan lalu menghilang dikeramaian orang-orang. Duke kembali melamun. Dia merencanakan hal-hal yang akan dilakukannya begitu sampai di Mammona – setidaknya setelah lukanya sembuh.

Matahari tidak terlalu panas, angin semilir bertiup lembut. Duke menarik nafas panjang – hatinya sesak memikirkan Gumina. Tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Lukana. Ini kan Asmodin selatan, dan sekiranya tidak jauh dari rumah Lukana. Terbersit pikiran untuk membawanya pulang bersama.. 'Apa yang kupikirkan? Membawanya pulang? Dia mau datang kembali ke mansion untuk mengurusku saja aku seharusnya sudah bersyukur – walau aku tidak tahu persis alasannya.. Kalaupun aku ingin membawanya, belum tentu dia mau meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Dan untuk apa dia kubawa pulang? Jadi pembantu? Tidak.. Tidak..,' gumam Duke dalam hati.

Hidelzer masih belum datang. Lama juga dia pergi, entah kemana dan mengambil apa. Duke berinisiatif menengok Lukana, dan dia turun dari kereta. Kusir yang berjaga diluar segera menghampirinya, "Apa ada yang tuan perlukan?," tanya sang kusir sembari membungkuk. "Kalau tuanmu masih lama, saya hendak berkeliling sejenak disekitar sini. Ada seseorang yang ingin saya sapa. Kalau saya lama kembali, duluan saja – saya tidak masalah.," pesan Duke sambil melangkahkan kaki menyeberangi jalan.

Untunglah tempat ini memang tidak jauh dari rumah Lukana. Dari kejauhan, Duke sudah bisa melihat halaman rumahnya yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga daisy. Tapi pintunya tertutup. Apa Lukana pergi? Apa Lukana kembali ke mansion? Bahkan jendela juga tertutup, sepertinya benar – Lukana sudah kembali ke mansion. Duke putuskan untuk bergegas kembali ke kereta Hidelzer; kalau dia terlambat sampai ke mansion, bisa-bisa Lukana tidak dapat masuk.

Sesampainya di pos, Hidelzer sudah menantinya. Duke segera menyeberang jalan. "My Lord anda kemana saja? Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan saya, barang pesanan saya rupanya belum jadi, saya komplain tadi. Mari, saya antar ke mansion!," ucap Hidelzer meminta maaf sambil mempersilakan Duke untuk masuk ke kereta. "Maaf, saya juga berkeliling sejenak.," timpal Duke selagi kereta kuda melaju menuju mansion.


End file.
